


She's So Heavy

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon thinks Dany standing up to Randyll Tarly was really fucking hot, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: The Northern Lords remain unconvinced of Daenery's good intentions. They are insistent that she and her dragons are evil, citing her decision to execute Randyll Tarly, but Jon has other opinions on the matter. Set after Jon, Dany, and their retinue arrive at Winterfell and the the truth of Jon's parentage is revealed.





	She's So Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fic based off of a Tumblr post. This one sort of deals with Jon thinking the notion of "dark" Dany is really hot. Instead of Dany ACTUALLY being dark, it's just how she is perceived by the Northerners. It probably goes without saying, but the title is taken from The Beatles song "I Want You (She's So Heavy)".

**Heavy** :  _ adjective _

 

Characterized by depth or intensity.

 

* * *

“Dragons are dangerous,” Robett Glover said. “Frankly I don’t feel comfortable having them so close to where my men are encamped.” 

 

The other northerners gathered in Winterfell’s Great Hall slapped the tables with cups and fists to voice their agreement. 

 

“Rhaegal and Drogon are of no danger to you,” Dany tried to assure them. She was exasperated by these stubborn northerners. 

 

“Is that what you said when you burnt the Tarlys alive?” Sansa asked. “Word travels, _ Your Grace _ .” 

 

“Did word also travel that the Tarlys betrayed the Tyrells and consequently caused the death of one of our  _ allies _ , Olenna Tyrell.” 

 

“Allies of House Targaryen, not allies of House Stark.” 

 

“I was under the impression that Margaery Tyrell was once your friend, Lady Stark.”

 

“Enough!” Jon pounded the table and rose to his feet. “Enough of the mindless squabbling. Daenerys gave the Tarlys a choice: Bend the knee or die. They made their choice when they allied themselves with the Lannisters. And let’s not pretend that Randyll Tarly is a good or honorable man. He’s a man who sent his own son to the Wall. Maybe you should ask Sam Tarly if he shed a tear at the death of his father.” 

 

The eyes in the Great Hall shifted towards Sam. He was not used to being the center of attention and he squirmed a bit in his seat as he looked from face to face. The news of the death of his father and his brother had come as a bit of a shock to him, though the reason behind it was not. 

 

“My father has been dead to me since before he crossed paths with Queen Daenerys,” he said. “As for my brother, he made his choice as well.” 

 

“None of you were there,” Jon said. “I wasn’t there, but I was North of the Wall when the Night King and his army had us pinned. I was there when all seemed lost until Daenerys and her  _ dragons _ came to save us. She lost one of her dragons to save me, to save all of us.” 

 

“And now the Night King has control of him,” Sansa pointed out. 

 

“Aye,” her brother nodded. “He does. Tell me, sister, how did it feel when Robert commanded our father to kill Lady.” 

 

“...I-.” 

 

Daenerys watched as Sansa stammered out her reply. She knew that at one time each one of the Stark children had a direwolf of their own. Now, only Nymeria and Ghost remained and gods only knew where Arya’s wolf was. Dany had not known what became of the others, save for Robb’s wolf, Grey Wind. Now she was certain her vision in the House of the Undying had been of the massacre that befell House Stark at the hands of the Freys, Boltons, and Lannisters. 

 

“And tell me how you would feel now if you knew the Night King had raised her from the dead and was using her against you.” 

 

“I would feel despondent,” Sansa whispered, glancing forlornly at Dany. 

 

“The only reason we still have a chance to defeat the Night King and his army is because of Daenerys,” Jon continued. “Some of you disagree with my decision to bend the knee. I can respect that, but you chose me as your king and you will honor my choice. The dragons stay at Winterfell, or we’ll all surely perish.” 

 

* * *

“Jon,” Dany said as she opened the door and saw him standing before her. The hour was late and she did not expect to have any visitors, least of all him. She held the door open for him and watched as her entered her chambers and closed the door behind him. 

 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” he explained. “The Northern Lords-.” 

 

“It’s fine. Thank you for what you said to them.” 

 

“I meant it, too.” 

 

He shifted awkwardly as a silence fell between them. They had not been alone with one another in quite some time, not since they first arrived at Winterfell. 

 

“The dragons can protect them,” Dany sighed. “ _ I’m  _ here to protect them. It seems Lord Glover and even your sister would rather send thousands of men to fight and die against the wights when I can take Drogon and Rhaegal and destroy so many in one fell swoop. I doubt they’ll ever see them, see me, as anything but monsters.” 

 

“That night,” Jon began. “The one when you’d just come back from the Goldroad... after I thought about what you’d done to Randyll Tarly I was glad of it. I should’ve told you so. I don’t know many men who would have been able to stand up to him the way you did. He was a traitor and you gave him a choice. He made it.” 

 

“Nobody knows how hard I try to be different from my father, to be different from Cersei. I lie awake at night and wonder if I’m going mad.” 

 

“Not  _ nobody _ . I know it. When I first saw you flying upon Drogon like that...I felt. I don’t even know how to describe it. Maybe that was the first time I was able to admit to myself that I wanted you. It was intoxicating. You’re intoxicating.” 

 

“Then sometimes I think you’re the only one who knows.” 

 

“The Lords here think your dragons are some winged devils,” Jon said as he slowly inched towards her. 

 

“And me as well, to be sure. But what do you think?” she wondered aloud. She had not noticed that she had started to move backwards until her backside bumped against the edge of the table in her chambers. It was strewn with some papers, a pen and ink, a cup of half drank wine, and a map of Westeros, held in place with weights at each corner. 

 

“If they are indeed some kind of devils, let them drag me to the Seven Hells.” 

 

He reached for her then, pulling her by the waist until she was pressed against him. His mouth came crashing down upon hers in a searing kiss as his hands cupped her arse through the fabrics of her skirt. They had spent so much time apart of late that she was taken aback at first, as if she was relearning what it felt like to be kissed by him. She hated the distance that had formed between them in the days and weeks since they all found out the truth about him. She felt the loss keenly, not knowing when or if they would find their way back to one another and conceding that such matters would inevitably have to wait until the wars were won. 

 

Jon easily lifted her up and set her on the edge of the table, his free hand scattering the contents until half of them clattered onto the floor. They scarcely noticed as he plundered her mouth. His cock twitched in anticipation as her boots locked behind his back, keeping him close to her and taking in a much needed breath of air when he left her lips to suck on her pulse point. 

 

_ Gods I’ve missed her _ , he thought. They had been inseparable from the first night on the ship to White Harbor and all of  _ that _ , all of those emotions had come to a halt so abruptly he did not know what to do with himself. Unable to sleep most nights, he found himself wandering the corridors, the battlements, and the crypts, seeking solace when he knew she was the one person who would be able to understand how he felt.  _ I’ve been a fool to stay away so long. _

 

Unhooking her legs from around his waist, Jon sank to his knees in front of her. Dany was about to protest, to question him when his hands reached under her skirts and trailed along her calves. She eased back on her elbows while he pushed her dress up over her knees until it bunched around her waist, leaving her cunt laid bare before him. He wasted no time in sliding a finger between her folds and she swore she heard a growl pass his lips. 

 

“So wet,” he whispered, looking up at her with a wicked grin. “Someone’s eager.” 

 

“You’re one to talk,” she quipped. “Your cock’s already hard. I could tell.” 

 

“Can you blame me?” 

 

Before Dany had a chance to respond, Jon pressed his mouth against her lower lips, spreading them open with his fingers as his tongue darted out to lap at her clit. She bit into her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to pleasure her with his teeth and tongue.  _ Not all things from the North are bad, _ she reminded herself. Although she was never certain the Lord’s Kiss originated in the North, no one save for Jon had ever done that to her. He seemed surprised when she told him as much and she secretly thought he enjoyed knowing that he was the first man to truly attend to her needs. He was  _ many _ things, but a selfish lover was not one of them. 

 

“You’re quieter than usual,” he observed as he pulled back from her. When she opened her eyes she saw her juices glistening on his beard. 

 

“Don’t think I’m not enjoying it just as much,” she assured him. “I just thought you might not want the whole castle to hear us.” 

 

“Let them hear us. Let them be scandalized by it. What do we care?” 

 

“You’ll care in the morning.” 

 

“Perhaps. But I won’t regret it,” he vowed as he plunged his middle finger into her cunt. “I promise you that.” 

 

She cried out at the sudden, but not unwelcome, intrusion while Jon began to pump his finger before adding a second one. He curled them inside her at the very same moment he swirled his tongue around her clit once more. Dany felt her climax building in the pit of her stomach and knew it was useless to try and resist something she needed so desperately. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling it loose from the knot at the back of his head in an effort to keep him from moving away from her. She came apart with his name dripping continuously from her lips and if he hand not reached out to take hold of one of her arms she would have surely fallen all the way back against the table. 

 

Dany’s breaths came in gasps as she tried to regain some of her composure. When she felt Jon begin to press kisses along her inner thigh she tugged on his collar to beckon him up and used his arm to pull herself into a sitting position again. 

 

“I need you,” she whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear, teeth tugging on his earlobe as her free hand cupped him through his trousers. 

 

Jon kissed her again as her deft fingers worked at the laces to free his cock. He hissed when she took him into her small hand and wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft. Spitting into his hand, he nudged hers away and smeared it over the head of his cock before lining it up with her center. He thrust into her warm and waiting cunt, grunting at the sensation of being inside her once again. 

 

He set a frantic pace for them and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself as each of his thrusts moved the table beneath her ever so slightly across the stone floor. His hands gripped her hips tightly, almost painfully, as their bodies rocked together. He knew he would not last much longer, not after being away from her for so long. There was time enough that night to make love to her at a more leisurely pace. This was about need, his as well as hers. It came as no surprise to him when her walls began to tighten around him and he found himself coming without warning and spilling his seed inside her as her cunt throbbed around him. 

 

He had thought he had gone blind for a moment only to realize he had buried his face in her shoulder. He felt her fingertips massaging the back of his neck while she nuzzled his head with her nose. 

 

“I daresay they’ll have heard  _ that _ ,” Dany said, her words coming intermingled with tufts of her easy laugh. 

 

“Heard what?” Jon asked, lifting his head. He felt  drunk though he had not had any ale, even with his supper. 

 

“Oh my love,” she whispered and lightly kissed him. “Just take me to bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
